


silver handle, silver tongue

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Flirting, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: The hair slides smooth as silk between her fingers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

"Do you know how to braid hair?” Jean asks, holding the silver handled brush over her shoulder. 

Ororo eyes the brush with a slight twisting in her gut, fingering a lock of hair between her index and thumb. The hair slides smooth as silk between her fingers; a shock of fire against her skin. 

Freckles dot the back of her neck, freshly pinkened with sunburn. 

"I used to braid hair before we did work." Neither one mentions her former line of work as Ororo takes the brush. “I expect you will not try biting or kicking me?” 

Jean gives a small huff of laughter, scrunching her shoulders as the brush scrapes the back of her neck. 

“Although I would not mind a bite.” 

Ororo grins as the back of her neck darkens.


End file.
